


Oda al cliché

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un hermoso día en Hogwarts. Como todos los días en Hogwarts, porque parece que nunca puede hacer mal tiempo y tiene que ser siempre un hermoso día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oda al cliché

Era un hermoso día en Hogwarts. Como todos los días en Hogwarts, porque parece que nunca puede hacer mal tiempo y tiene que ser siempre un hermoso día. Y Draco Malfoy acomodaba su sedoso cabello rubio platinado, y no sólo sedoso, también brillante, largo, ligero, suave, increíblemente atractivo y adorable, cabello rubio platino frente a su carísimo espejo con marco de mármol y chapa de oro.  
\- Soy hermoso.

Y medio Hogwarts cae de la puerta, donde lo espiaban, para constatar este hecho inmutable de la naturaleza.

 

Después habrá un desayuno, en el que por supuesto se intercambiarán miradas de odio entre los enemigos jurados y después habrá una sesión de insultos que puede o no ser interesante y contener insultos graciosos.

Tal vez aquí incluya alguna descripción de lo tontos que son Crabbe y Goyle, de lo pobre y agresivo que es Ron, de lo inteligente y pacifista que es Hermione y de lo babeables que están Harry y Draco y de cómo hay tensión sexual entre ellos y la ha habido desde el primer libro, sólo que eslasearlos a los once no era legal.

 

Harry, por alguna razón de lo más extraña, tiene la contraseña de Slytherin que, por otra razón de lo más extraña, siempre tiene que ver con cosas bastante adivinables como: “sangre pura” o “serpiente” o cosas así.

Esta vez resulta una con un poco de más ingenio.

\- Enemigos del heredero, temed.

La puerta de Slytherin se abre y todos se quedan babeando por Harry mientras se abre paso hacia esa habitación en especial, que no mencionaré en este momento del relato sólo para darle suspenso a la trama, pero que todos saben cuál es.

Bueno, y después de que Harry se quede espiando a Draco por una hora saldrá de la habitación suspirando, porque aunque nadie lo sabía, se la ha pasado los últimos años espiando al rubio. Sí, Harry es voyeurista. Y sí, eso se ve tan tremendamente lindo que ni vale la pena poner la advertencia de voyeurismo.

Luego vendrá la clase de pociones.

Porque en Hogwarts no tienen otras clases importantes. Vamos, la de Snape es la única que vale la pena para meter en un fic. Y tal vez, muy allá, la de McGonagall, porque es la jefa de Gryffindor y es el único personaje de autoridad que puede quitarle puntos a Slytherin con la fuerza que el argumento necesita. Al diablo con las demás asignaturas, ¿a quién le importa limpiar desperdicios de animalejos mágicos o aprender de guerras de gnomos o hacer cálculos imposibles para aritmancia?

Bueno, estaba en que entramos a clase de pociones.

Aquí insertamos una descripción puntual de Snape, pero nos saltamos cuidadosamente los detalles escabrosos como su nariz ganchuda y su cabello graso. En general sólo describiremos lo bueno que está y las maravillas que esconde bajo la ropa y lo sexy que le queda el negro. Pero la descripción no será muy larga, dejémosla en unas dos o tres páginas solamente, porque si no podría confundirse nuestro fic con un Snarry y no es plan.

En fin.

Neville explotará un caldero, obviamente, y eso traerá consecuencias de lo más bizarras que darán vida a la trama. Porque de algún lado tenían que salir las consecuencias bizarras.

Digamos que la poción que preparaban era un filtro de amor (sí, claro, porque en el plan de estudios de Hogwarts las pociones de amor son muy importantes) y que por casualidad (o plan con maña) ha caído sobre Harry y Draco sin que lo noten.

Ah, y eso es porque Snape los sentó juntos, porque a Snape no se le ocurren maneras ingeniosas de joder a Harry y la única que le hace gracia es sentarlo con Draco (aunque Snape no sabe que Harry y Draco se gustan, el único que lo sabe es Dumbledore porque el vejete comecaramelos de limón siempre lo sabe todo y siempre tiene algún plan para juntar a estos dos).

El caso es que después Harry y Draco comenzarán la clásica pelea que empezará con insultos leves y terminará con groserías más fuertes censuradas o no -dependiendo de la escritora de turno- y finalmente acabarán en el piso del salón, rodando. Insertaremos aquí alguna alusión a que deberían rodar por el piso haciendo cosas más interesantes que eso, sólo para dar un toque de tensión sexual.

Así que al final los castiga limpiando calderos. Sí. Dije limpiado calderos, y para hacerlo más arduo digamos que los limpiarán con un cepillo de dientes muggle.

Ahora insertemos aquí algunas líneas de relleno en las que hablaremos de lo lindo que sigue el clima en Hogwarts mientras oscurece.

Bueno pues. Ahora va la parte del castigo, en el que Snape les ordenará limpiar los calderos y entregarle sus varitas. Los primeros minutos serán de intercambio de insultos obligado -para estas altura el promedio de las autoras estará seco de insultos creativos, así que puede que los cinco minutos se reduzcan a dos, o incluso a uno -. Los siguientes minutos serán de aburrido silencio prolongado. Los siguientes minutos empezará de nuevo la tensión sexual porque habrá comentarios sobre lo bueno que se le ve el trasero a alguno con esos pantalones muggles. Ah, porque Draco usa pantalones muggles para cumplir con las detenciones, eso es tan, tan lógico viniendo de un sangre pura.

Harry probablemente lleve pantalones de cuero. Porque no hay quien no tenga unos pantalones de cuero en su guardarropa y no hay quien no los use en detenciones con Snape.

Finalmente acabarán peleando de nuevo, con tal de sentir sus cuerpos apretados el uno junto al otro, aunque sea por darse golpes.

Snape llega y los separa y suelta algún comentario sarcástico (si es bien o mal logrado, depende de la autora).

Fuera del salón, Harry y Draco seguirán amenazándose y Harry, con su típico espíritu Gryffindor, retará a Draco a un duelo a media noche en la torre de astronomía. Draco podría delatar a Harry porque es un prefecto y tiene el derecho y puede quitarle puntos también, pero no lo hace porque le ama demasiado y su corazón le llama a hacer el bien (eso tan Slytherin ;-), ya saben, había que incluirlo para que encajara con la personalidad de Malfoy).

Total, pelean en la torre de astronomía y alguien termina con algo roto. El otro se preocupa y corre a media noche a despertar a la enfermera.

Un fanfic HD no es fanfic si no hay una estancia en el hospital.

Habrá menciones de que Harry y Draco son los alumnos que más tiempo pasan ahí (ligeramente después de Fred y George, claro).

Harry terminará castigado sin jugar Quidditch y Draco se sentirá culpable.

Insertaremos aquí algunos párrafos de encuentros nocturnos. Porque claro, por pura coincidencia ambos andan por el mismo pasillo a las dos de la mañana, con pijama, en un castillo enorme. Harry llevará la capa, Draco estará haciendo su ronda de prefecto. Harry aprovechará este momento para descubrir que también está enamorado locamente del rubio, pero que jamás lo había sabido tanto como cuando lo ve bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Porque siempre hay luna llena.

Pobre Lupin.

Finalmente, ambos elegirán un lugar totalmente inusitado para declararse su amor: y ese será el haya junto al bosque prohibido y mirando hacia el lago. Habrá lágrimas y declaraciones cursis y "¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" y "nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantos años de peleas sin motivo".

Se besarán apasionadamente hasta que no puedan respirar (porque ninguno de los dos ha aprendido a respirar por la nariz adecuadamente). Se mirarán totalmente excitados y...

Ron escogerá este momento para correr a Hermione y decirle que Malfoy está atacando a Harry -con lengua y todo-. Hermione rodará los ojos y le explicará que Harry y Draco siempre se han sentido atraídos el uno por el otro y que le alegra que por fin hayan arreglado sus diferencias y encontrado el verdadero amor. Habrá mención de que leyó parte de su discurso en un libro con título raro.

Ron se cabreará y probablemente deje de hablar a Harry.

Obviamente Ron jamás presintió nada de esto, porque Ron nunca se entera de nada.

Regresando a Draco y Harry, correrán a la Sala de los Menesteres a hacer el amor. Porque no hay un lugar mejor que una sala que te lo puede dar todo y en la que ocurre el 80% de acción sexual en Hogwarts. (El otro 20% ocurre en la Torre de Astronomía. Dumbledore ya está pensando en demoler la cabaña de Hagrid y construir un hotel).

Mmm. Me olvidaba de decir que Harry le quitó la virginidad a Draco, o viceversa, en una sesión sexual en la que tuvieron los mejores orgasmos de sus vidas. Repetidamente. Así que al final acabarán juntos y jurándose amor eterno entre más lágrimas y un abrazo hermoso.

Mantendrán su relación en secreto porque es terrible que alguien sepa sobre ella. Ya sea porque la homosexualidad es mal vista, porque sus familias los matarían (en el caso de Draco), porque tienen vergüenza de aceptarlo (Harry), o porque si Voldemort se entera puede usar a Draco como juguete sexual… eh... digo, puede usar a Draco para llegar a Harry. O hasta torturar a nuestro rubio favorito.

Sin embargo, vendrán las reacciones del resto del mundo.

Harry no se atreverá a contarle a nadie al principio, pero Hermione presumirá que lo descubrió sola. Ron no le dirigirá la palabra y sus demás compañeros de cuarto no importarán en la historia. A menos que Seamus sea gay también, porque cuando Seamus es gay soltará algún comentario sobre tener oportunidades para meterse en los pantalones de Harry.

Cuando Harry decida declararse gay ante el mundo, pedirá consejo a Lupin primero. Porque Lupin siempre es comprensivo.

Lupin le dirá que no pasa nada, que lo querrá siempre por lo que es y que vale mucho y:

a) Si Sirius sigue vivo en el fanfic, Remus respirará contento y le confesará a Harry que se tira a su padrino.  
b) Si Sirius ya está muerto en el fanfic, Remus respirará contento y le confesará a Harry que se tiraba a su padrino.

Bien. Ahora viene la parte angustiosa (que sólo resultará así si el autor sabe manejarlo, porque si no, resultará que nos cagaremos de risa en lugar de comernos las uñas y llorar).

Por alguna razón, Harry descubrirá a Draco con otro (o viceversa, pero en este fic será así). Ese otro será Blaise Zabini. Porque así como Seamus es "el otro gay oficial" en la casa de Gryffindor, Zabini lo es en la de Slytherin. Bien, habrá malentendidos y peleas y Harry mandará a Draco a la mierda.

Al día siguiente Draco habrá desaparecido de Hogwarts y Harry se enterará que Voldemort eligió justo ese momento dramático en la trama para llamarlo a su servicio y que un descorazonado Draco había aceptado.

Harry correrá al rescate de su damisela en peligro y, por alguna razón, Zabini estará con él y le dirá que lo que vio no era lo que parecía y que Draco y él no son más que amigos.

Aquí habrá un enfrentamiento final entre Voldemort y Harry que puede o no ser interesante, todo depende si el autor maneja bien la acción. La forma de matar a Voldemort puede o no ser original.

Claro, me refiero a los fics antes del libro seis, porque los que siguen el canon del HBP se las verán duras para hacer un enfrentamiento final sin hacer mínimo otros cinco enfrentamientos finales antes.

Bueno. Probablemente Harry reciba ayuda de alguien inesperado y ¡kabum! El Niño Que Vivió se habrá cargado al Gran Lord Voldemort.

Luego, a punto de caerse muerto por las heridas, Harry correrá a buscar a Draco.

Harry encuentra a Draco y Draco, llorando, le dice que no quiere cumplir con las obligaciones familiares. Harry lo consuela, diciendo que ya no tiene que hacerlo. Y aquí el autor elegirá si Lucius es bueno o es malo y dependiendo del caso acabará como buen suegro - aceptando a Harry -, o muerto.

El caso es que aquí empieza un misterio que da para siete páginas más en el que Draco se mantiene silencioso y Harry no pregunta nada (aunque ya sabe lo que pasó, porque como es tan cliché se lo tiene bien aprendido). Descubriremos que Draco fue violado por:

a) Voldemort  
b) Lucius  
c) Algún personaje sorpresa a elegir.

Draco se sentirá sucio, Harry no sabrá cómo acercarse. Harry estará cariñoso, Draco lo rechazará mil veces pero Harry volverá.

Finalmente, después de mucho sufrimiento y distanciamiento y lágrimas (que durarán por lo mucho un día porque el autor no sabe que las violaciones no son cosa que se supere rápido), se reencontrarán.

Inserte aquí otra escena de sexo, bien o mal hecha, con muchas o pocas lágrimas, eso depende. Lo que es fijo es que tendrán el mejor orgasmo de su vida otra vez.

 

Fin.

 

Epílogo: Habrá boda, muy probablemente. Y puede que hasta alguno resulte embarazado, a gusto del autor.   
Ah. Y se descubrirá que todo lo que ha pasado en el fic era realidad un plan de Dumbledore.


End file.
